DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 13
'' **Told from the Point of View of Talina Son** Sighing I wipe the hair away from my face and try to get comfortable but the heat is awful and I curse as I dig through another handful of sand. Just then I hear RT call out, he is grinning broadly and is holding the 6 star ball, the last one. I smirk and pull myself up as we place the ball along with the others and fly to Capsule Corp where we drop the balls off, then I go into a guest bathroom to shower. I smile as I turn the water on when the families come here for dinner tonight they will be reunited with there loved ones all except for Garnet but I have something in store for her kids as well. I step into the shower and let the warm water cleanse all the dirt and troubles of today from me. After washing my hair and body I rinse off and turn the water off. I get dressed and when that's done I blow dry my hair and go downstairs. I get on the phone and call the families trying to keep my voice as calm as I can but truly I am weighted with guilt and I feel a strange tingling in my bones but that's not what I have to think about. ''Later that Night (8pm) Today is it and finally maybe this bone tingling chil will leave as soon as all of our friends are wished back, I can't wait. I feel Jace's arm around me, I snuggle close to him and let everything sink in. Just then I hear the doorbell ring, Bra rushes to get it and opens for us to see the Shinhans. She lets them in and they take seats in a corner on the couches, floor, tables and chairs that were set out, they give us weak smiles but the hurt and pain is still so fresh. We small talk and within an hour everyone has arrived and the food is served. Around 10 we call everyone outside where Shenron is already waiting, they are breathless but they are so happy, once I make the wish everyone waits before it comes true. ''**Told from the Point of View of Saltridar**'' I can't believe my eyes, Seigo just appeared but this can't be real. I shake my head and he is still there, he smiles at me and jogs to meet me before I throw my arms around him, we sink to our knees and hug the boys too. I look over his shoulder to see Seige greeting her newly discovered family and I seeMackenzie and Android OV with there families but the only one I don't see is Garnet. I try to let all this sink in as we go inside and listen to the master plan, I have to hand it to Talina and the Briefs they did good. Finally around 1 or so o'clock we finally heading home, that night I fall asleep with Seigo and boys counting my continued blessings. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages